


Passable

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: smut_69, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks loves to bring Bill down a notch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Warnings: Smex  
> Notes: Originally written for the 100 Word Alphabet Challenge where ragdoll requested Bill/Tonks and a prompt of F is for Fireworks
> 
> For my smut_69 Weasley family table prompt: Afterglow

Tonks collapsed onto the mattress, panting and sweaty. "Bloody hell, Weasley. That was—"

"Fabulous? Amazing?"

"Passable."

Bill spluttered. "Did you say passable?"

"Something wrong with your ears, mate? I said passable, meaning I've had better."

"I obviously bumped your head one time too many times against that headboard. I am fantastic in bed."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. It certainly wasn't the worst I've ever had."

Bill gasped. "Women see fireworks when I shag them."

"Doubtful," she said. "It'd be difficult to see anything around that ego of yours. Of course, if you wanted another go…"

"C'mere."


End file.
